


Bet

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 13





	Bet

**Bucky and peter make a bet, which of course bucky wins**

**Smut**

**Multiple orgasms, over-stimulation, fisting**

Peter and Bucky were currently on their bed, roughly kissing while attempting to get each other's clothes off. Peter pulled away to growl a little and flipped them so he was on top. He hastily pulled Bucky's shirt off, and his own, hurridly unbuckling his belt, taking it off before throwing it across the room, leaning forward to rest his torso on Bucky's he tugged his sweatpants off easily, Bucky chuckled a little underneath him, flipping them so he was on top again, straddling Peter's hips beneath him.

"What's gotten you all worked up Baby?" Bucky purred, rolling his hips so his crotch collided with Peter's, Peter cried out, his back arching off of the bed, only to be pushed back down onto the bed by Bucky's metal hand. Bucky kept rolling his hips, letting out a possessive growl when he felt Peter harden more underneath him.

"What did you think would happen when you got back from a mission that lasted two months." Peter struggled to get the sentence out as Bucky was now rolling his hips faster, angled so only Peter was feeling to friction.

"You're telling me you didn't jerk off at least once while I was gone?" Bucky said, slowing down slightly, as he could see Peter writhing underneath him, drawing in long breaths. Peter arched his back off of the bed further, struggling even more under Bucky's hips.

"Didn't feel the same, just wanted you," Peter said breathlessly, Bucky smirked, getting a wild idea.

"Well then tonight is gonna be all about you, 'm gonna make you cum so hard you can't see straight, bet I can make you cum so many times nothing comes out," Bucky growled, still rolling his hips, running his hands up and down Peter's chest, twisting his nipples between his forefinger and thumb. He leant down to place kisses all along Peter's jaw. Peter's mouth was hanging open and his face was flushed red, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"If you don't stop doing that I'm gonna cum in my pants." Peter whimpered, attempting to push Bucky away from him with his hands rested on his chest. Bucky continued to leave kisses on Peter's neck, sucking hard occasionally, leaving already forming dark purple hickies. He pulled back from Peter's neck to look up at Peter's face.

"That's the point baby." Bucky purred, opening his mouth to bite down on Peter's pulse point, causing Peter's hips to jolt up into Bucky's, with a loud moan Peter shook slightly. Peter fell back onto the bed with Bucky still on top of him, breathing heavily.

"Shit Bucky, I didn't even get my boxers off." He whispered, smiling at Bucky dazed, who only smirked in response, continuing to leave more hickies and kisses on his neck. Bucky moved so he was sitting in between Peter's spread legs. Looking Peter in the eyes he slowly pulled down his now soaked boxers, Peter let out a whine, writhing again. Bucky placed a firm hand on Peter's hips, stilling him as he slowly pulled down Peter's boxers, a long string of cum connecting them.

"You gotta stay still baby, I wanna take care of you, make you feel good." Bucky purred, still looking Peter in the eyes, who only threw his head back in frustration. Bucky threw the soaked boxers off the side of the bed, taking Peter's cock in his hand, which was already hardening again in Bucky's palm. "Shit Baby, your pretty little cock is so sensitive," Bucky whispered, stroking him slowly, Bucky smirked when Peter's cock twitched slightly at his words. Peter was attempting to free himself from Bucky's metal hand but was unsuccessful. "You like it when I call you pretty Baby? You're so fucking sexy like this, all wrecked, all mine." Peter was nodding frantically, his hands grasping the sheets desperately.

"Shit, love it when you compliment me. Fuck, Bucky you make me feel so fucking pretty." Peter cried out, arching his back off of the bed again. Bucky chuckled, stroking Peter faster in his hand, rubbing circles into Peter's hip with his left hand, just like he knew Peter loved.

"Your little cock is so pretty Baby, all hard and throbbing, all red and hot just from my hand," Bucky whispered again, staring in fascination when Peter's cock twitched again in his hand, smirking he kept talking. "Come on baby, I know you got it in you, want to see you cum again. You're so fucking hot when you cum baby." Bucky smirked when Peter twitched in his hand again, Peter was moaning louder than before, his release coming closer the more Bucky spoke. 

"Shit, Bucky, keep talking, please, just keep fucking talking," Peter shouted, making Bucky grin widely.

"So worked up baby, want you to cum for me, want to see your pretty little cock release, want to see your face when you let go, makes me so fucking wild," Bucky said, smirking when Peter arched impossibly higher off of the bed, cumming in Bucky's hand with a loud cry, the ribbons of cum were now all over Bucky's hand, the bed and Bucky's face, he looked Peter in the eye as he licked off the cum surrounding his mouth. "Taste so fucking good Baby." Peter just whimpered and dropped his head back onto the pillow.

"Please Bucky, I need you inside me, please Bucky, I need to be full," Peter begs, his thighs shaking. Bucky traced his right hand back down Peter's shaft, down his balls and traced Peter's hole with a finger.

"You're so good for me Petey, whimpering and shaking form the slightest touch, such a needy little slut aren't you?" Bucky purred, looking up at Peter's flushed face above him.

"Yes, yes, I'll be good Bucky, I'm your little slut, all yours." Peter continued to babble on, tears forming in the corners on his eyes as Bucky prodded his hole softly, massaging it.

"If you want me inside you, you've got to do as I say. Can you do that?" Bucky said Peter nodded frantically.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want." Bucky nodded.

"Hands and knees Baby, I'll be right back, no touching yourself, I wanna be the one to make you cum."

When Bucky returned to the bed Peter was on his hands and knees, legs spread apart, back lax and head hung, his member swinging slightly. Bucky felt his pants get even tighter, seeing Peter spread out for him, his legs spread and pink hole puckered before him he was close to ripping his jeans off and taking him right there.

"You have to say still unless I say you can move, I have to prep you," Bucky said, sitting cross-legged behind Peter, running a hand up and down Peter's cheeks and thighs, placing kisses on his skin. Opening the cap of the bottle of lube he easily spread the liquid onto his fingers, warming them up he pressed one metal finger into Peter's hole slowly, making Peter release a drawn-out whine, clearly struggling to stay still. Pushing the finger in and out of Peter he started to speak, "You look so good like this Baby, all spread out and desperate for me." Peter let his mouth fall open at Bucky's words going straight to his dick. Peter's hole wasn't tense anymore, so Bucky added another digit, earning anther breathy moan from Peter, who had his eyes screwed shut in the effort not to move his hips and force Bucky's fingers further and faster inside him to find that spot he was craving he hit. Bucky smirked, slowly adding another finger, refusing to speed up the agonisingly slow pace, thrusting a little more than adding his fourth finger Peter looked a mess in front of him, a clear layer of sweat all over his body, Peter's legs were shaking with the effort of not moving.

"What I'm gonna do is keep my hand still, and your gonna fuck your self on my fingers while I watch." Peter didn't respond, only letting out a scream when he snapped his hips back to meet Bucky's knuckles, he continued this motion, watching between his legs as Bucky expertly pulled off his jeans with his other hand, palming himself through his boxers. Peter angled his hips so he could find his own prostate when he did his body froze and he went quiet, "Such a good boy, you found your spot didn't you." Peter slowly started to thrust again, hitting the spot with each thrust.

"Please Bucky, I need you inside me, I need your cock." Peter whispered, still watching as Bucky was now pulling his member free from his pants, and wrapping his hand around the base of it.

"Not till you cum baby." Bucky said, making Peter groan. Peter continued roughly fucking himself on Bucky's hand, craving more of him.

"Please, please, need something bigger." Peter begged, continuing the treatment. Bucky couldn't possibly think of a reason to say no. He quickly applied more lube to his hand, and slowly slid it in, stopping at the wrist, creating a fist inside Peter. Peter was frozen, whimpering from the delightful stretch Bucky gave him, his cock was leaking heavily onto the sheets below him.

"You gotta move if you wanna cum baby." Peter nodded breathlessly, slowing thrusting back and forth, engulfing half of Bucky's forearm. His knuckles hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Oh fuck, Bucky, I'm gonna fucking cum, I'm gonna fucking cum, oh please let me cum, wanna cum so bad." Peter whined, Bucky hummed, now thrusting his hand in time with Peter's.

"Go on baby." Bucky purred, fisting his own cock in his hands. He smirked when Peter froze and came with a scream, slowly pulling off of Bucky's fist and falling in a heap onto the bed. Peter panted heavily, struggling to catch his breath, he had a dazed smile on his face as he watches Bucky hastily pull off his jeans and boxers. Peter stayed with his chest on the bed, raising onto his knees, using his hand to spread his cheeks, making Bucky groan at the sight. Peter smirked swaying from side to side slightly, smirking wider when Bucky situated himself behind him on his knees.

"You gonna fuck me good?" Peter breathed. Bucky took hold of Peter's cheeks in his hands, spreading them himself. Bucky hummed, lining the tip of himself up. Peter whined bellow him, waiting impatiently for him to enter him. "Please just fuck me." Peter begged, pressing his head further into the pillow. Bucky suddenly bottomed out, his whole cock inside Peter in one swift motion, making Peter raise off of the bed until he was just on his knees, he was screaming in pleasure again. Bucky smirked, wrapping a hand tightly around his neck, reaching around the pump Peter in his hand. He was still unmoving though.

"Gonna fuck you so good baby, gonna watch you lose your self, gonna watch you cum. So fucking sexy baby. So perfect, so pretty, so gorgeous." Bucky purred, slowly pulling out before going back in fast and hard, he repeated this treatment, watching in the window at Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head, with each trust Peter fucked into Bucky's hand. Peter's mouth was hanging open, letting out swears and moans with each thrust. Suddenly Peter was cumming again, screaming out Bucky's name as white ribbons sprayed across the bed. Bucky kept trusting, going faster and harder. Peter's voice was hoarse and breaking.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Bucky I'm gonna cum again." Peter was true to his word, cumming not even two minutes after the last time. Bucky smirked, pulling out and quickly laying Peter on his back. Bucky swiftly entered him again and continued fucking him.

"Shit Bucky, you feel so good, filling me up so perfect, feel so full." Peter said breathlessly, watching as Bucky continued fucking him roughly. Soon enough Bucky was reaching his limit as was Peter again.

"Oh fuck Peter, I'm gonna cum." Bucky breathed.

"Me too." Peter said back, screaming as they came together. Bucky slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Peter. After some time Peter spoke.

"You were right, I couldn't see straight after the third time." Bucky chuckled, easily picking Peter up, carrying him to the bathroom.

\--------------

The next morning Bucky insisted carrying Peter on his back, to which Peter didn't protest much, it hurt to walk and he was quite enjoying how warm Bucky's back was. He was basically asleep when Bucky deposited him on one of the barstools. Peter hummed, shifting so he wasn't uncomfortable in the seat and so he could put his hands on the counter and rest his head in his hands. Peter pouted when Bucky started walking away, Bucky rolled his eyes, pecking Peter on the lips before going to make them breakfast. Peter smiled appreciatively, finally registering the other people in the room. He smiled at the team, still dazed after last night.

"Long night?" Natasha said, amusement lacing her voice. Peter nodded, accepting the mug of tea from Bucky gratefully, already taking a sip from it.

"I'm guessing you missed Bucky then?" Steve said. Peter nodded, not trusting his voice currently. Only Peter, Natasha and Clint had been left at the compound while the rest went on the mission, so they saw the stages of Peter getting progressively antsier.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to lose his mind is he got antsier," Clint said, making Peter roll his eyes.

"Didn't know you loved me that much." Bucky teased from the stove, making Peter stick his tongue out at him, although he shot a lovesick smile at Bucky afterwards. Bucky chuckled before continuing on breakfast. Once Bucky deposited Peter's plate and at next to him Peter started slowly eating, honestly too tired to do much more than pick at it. Bucky sighed next to him.

"Come on you gotta eat, we can watch StarWars?" Bucky said, smirking as Peter started eating.

"S'not my fault 'm tired," Peter said slyly, although it didn't sound nearly as cool as he wanted, his voice was hoarse and it cracked every few syllables. Bucky blushed beside him but wrapped an arm around him anyway.

"Jesus Christ what the hell happened to his voice?!" Tony asked. Peter's face burned as he hastily shoved eggs into his mouth so he couldn't answer. Bucky smirked at Tony.

"Let's just say Peter won't be walking straight for a while." Peter scowled at Bucky before pushing his empty plate away from him.

"You're lucky I can't walk because otherwise, I would be storming out of the kitchen right now," Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest. Bucky smirked, picking up the two plates and putting them in the dishwasher, ignoring the team as he scooped Peter up again, carrying him to the lounge room for a long-awaited movie marathon.


End file.
